User talk:Sentinel 72
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kutuura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SolZen321 (talk) 14:26, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Terrorist Jokes OH WHATYA SAY? 09:26, August 27, 2016 (UTC) also. heres a link to it(again) http://kaijucombat.com/community/index.php collaborative effort that I would like to work on as a group collaboration for it's documentation here. This series takes place in world parallel to that of the original Mebius series in which the events of said series finish after episode 30 and this story replaces the events that would have followed it. Note: this idea has been approved by Teridax, though he is currently unable to assist. Issues: # # # # # Basic Plot Overview: The story follows , son of Ryu, who died in action, and Miku, who became mentally unstable by the tragic event, a young 18-year old GUYS Japan recruit who joined to annihilate all alien life as he now has a spite against all extra-terrestrial life forms, even Mebius. The story then continues to follow him rather then focusing on Mirai, who is present. Some New/Returning Kaiju/Seijin: * : A strange object that was the combined efforts of several alien species to warn the Earth on not continuing to use their newly acquired "Meteor Technology" as doing so could result in a menace of similar origins to that of Star Bem Gyeron or Mururoa. This item is specifically used as a messenger and nothing more. *Mechanical Dragon: : A subspecies to that of Nurse commandeered by an Alien Serpent. This variant is a silver platinum color and was deigned specifically to transfer the Earth's energies to Planet Serpent. This variant also has three heads, making it greatly resemble King Ghidorah. *Magular: Magular is seen in the manga as a companion to this world's version of Alien Mates Bio. *Alien Shaplay: A family of Shaplay are seen having to leave their home to go to Earth to mine for Ultonium. While on Earth, they disguise themselves as university students. All but one female member of the family are eventually killed by the GUYS crew. *Core Monster: : A white colored subspecies of Giradorus. This variant retains all of its predecessors' abilities whilst gaining the ability to shoot fireballs and consume Ultonium. * : This is a legendary creature that I find very interesting. This creature his a guardian-like being known throughout several Planets including Mates and Shapley. It comes to the aid of any life form in peril, so long as they have an intelligence of greater then a two-year old, and transports them to the Mother Star, a safe haven for any being to recuperate and relax at. It can mutate it's body so it can suit the need of anything it is carrying to the Mother Star, even if it puts its own life at risk. * : As Uzeal passes Earth, the remaining Shapley joins with it forming the Shaplay Beast, a 200m tall fusion with the head and body of the Shaplay, the rest of Uzeal. Mebius was powerless against it. But, due to Uzeal being a consistently anaerobically respiring being, it lead to its undoing as it self-destructed rather then face a slow and painful death. That's all I can piece together so far. More info on story details and other details shall be sent separately. I may not be able to contribute to much aside from gathering info as until the 6th April I will be studying and taking part in a group of mock exams. Please give me your response when ready. This message has also been sent to SolZen321, Cool Tiga and UltraGrenburr12678. Thank you, UL }}